Knowing
by Cloudoholic22
Summary: I'm really not sure about the title. Anyway this story is a 3 maybe 4 shot fic. The first 2 chapters are basically mirror reflections with a few slight differences. Basic and rubbish Summary (not good at these) is Cloud and Tifa have some confessions to make. Both believe that they are in the dark to what the other thinks. Its better than it sounds please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

What she doesn't know.

Every time when I would get a delivery that would take me away from my family for a few days I always had a set routine that she never knew off. You see it stared just after Geostigma was cured. Tifa and I had stayed behind at the church after all the children and the rest of AVALANCHE had left. I was still stood in waist deep water and still stood by the water's edge neither of us knew what to say or do. Another few minutes went by before Tifa made the first move; slowly she stepped into the water edging all the closer to me. My breath caught as she placed her small hand against my face.

"Cloud are you coming home now?" She asked her voice barley a whisper.

"If you'll have me" I replied a small smile gracing my lips. Her hand left my face then and a small barely noticeable punch meet my arm.

"Of course you idiot" Tifa smiled and then quickly turned and left the water and began making her way out of the church. I stood there a little longer a little annoyed that what I wanted to say was yet still left unsaid.

It was only a few days later when a large delivery came in. I had no choice but to expect it, it would take around a week to get there, drop of the items and then return home. When I explained to Tifa how long I would be gone I could see her eye's sadden as well as the tone in her voice, however she believed I couldn't see it nor hear it and I would act like I didn't know. The day my journey began marked a change in me. I got up early around 4:30am and showered as was dressed and ready for my journey but as I passed Tifa's room upon heading down the stairs I paused, something stopped me from going any further. Carefully I opened the door and stepped into her room. As I expected she was fast asleep with the covers tightly wrapped around her small frame. She looked perfect. I wish I could tell her how I felt but I had retreated further into myself concealing my feelings even more. However something about seeing her fast asleep like that made me want to open up. I approached her sleeping form and brushed some stray hair out of her face. She looked so at peace, so beautiful in the moon light that peaked through a gap in the curtains. I leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss to her forehead, my heat beginning to beat a mile a minute at my action but it was a welcomed feeling albeit a scary one.

"You don't know this but Teef, I really do love you" I whispered before I left the room knowing she won't of heard what I said, it sadden me and made me feel happy all the same, all because I had been able to say those words finally.

Since then it had become a necessary part of my routine when I was going away for any longer than a day. I so wanted to tell her as what she didn't know was hurting me but then again saying that to her whilst awake was something that was a little too scary for me to deal with right now.

As for the days that only involved going away on deliveries in the city and surrounding areas my routine always involved making sure I had breakfast with my family. Would you say I was happy well not really the right word to use was content well as best as I could be. I had one more inner demon to face and it was the hardest demon that I would ever face in my life. The one demon that stood in the way of my confession the one that would mean telling Tifa exactly how I felt to her face.

It would take time but I was sure eventually I would be able to say the words that she needed to know to her face one day, until then, I would keep telling her how I felt while she slept.

* * *

First Chapter of this story I know its so short but I hope you've enjoyed it. This is of course from Cloud's POV, the next will be from Tifa's POV. Any mistakes let me know I'm still working on my grammar and spelling so hopefully it has improved.


	2. Chapter 2 What He Doesn't Know

Finally Part 2 up of the knowing series. This is from Tifa's POV this time and is 'mirror' image really with some added stuff to Cloud's part.

* * *

What he doesn't know

I remembered the day he returned home, it was the day that Geostigma was cured once and for all. I had stayed behind with him at the church needing to know if he would follow and come home to us, his family. With all the courage I could muster, I stepped into the water, slowing wading my way to stand in front of him. Slowly I reached out my hand, it was slightly shaky as I placed it against his cheek. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest at the contact and made a silent player that I would be able to say what I needed to say.

"Cloud are you coming home now?" I asked my voice barely a whisper due to my nerves.

"If you'll have me" he answered a small smile gracing his lips, I don't exactly know why but I punched him, albeit softly on his arm, it was just something about it his answer that made me had to punch him. What made him think we wouldn't want him?

"Of course you idiot" I smiled before I turned to leave the church. I just had to get out of there why well I'm not all that sure but I had to do it, otherwise something that for now needed to be kept secret would be let out into the open and that could ruin everything right now.

I remembered just a few days after he came home and the Geostigma was gone. He had come down into the bar where I was currently washing some of the left over dishes from the night before.

"Hey" I smile as he enters the bar.

"I need to talk to you about something" came his reply

"Sure what about?" I reply curious to what he needed to tell me.

"I've just had a call, there is a company in Wutai that needs me to deliver some goods from the WRO, I need to pick them up in the next hour and set off early tomorrow morning, I'll be gone for about a week" He explains

"Okay that's fine" I respond hoping the sadness in my voice doesn't register to him.

That night I remembered asking him if he had everything ready for his trip and he had responded with a simple yeah before telling me he was going to bed. I soon followed, the bar remaining closed tonight. I changed and climbed into bed, hoping that I would soon fall into a deep dreamless sleep. However my mind and body had other plans. I spent the night tossing and turning my mind ticking over. I had no idea what time it was but in the early hours of the morning I heard Cloud getting up and moving around just a few doors down the hall. Some time past and then I heard him right outside my door. He seemed to of paused before I heard the door creak open. However as soon as I heard him outside I had shut my eyes and pulled the covers tighter around me to give the impression I was fast asleep. I could hear him approach me and then it took all my energy to not gasp, open my eyes or let my body tense when I felt him brush some hair from my face.

"You don't know this but Teef, I really do love you" he had whispered again it took all my strength not to react in anyway. When I heard the door close behind him and his footsteps fade away I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Gingerly I touch the spot where his lips touch my skin and feel the smile creep across my forehead.

Slowly I noticed a change in Cloud, on the deliveries that took him further and lasted more than a day, he seemed to always come by my door, sometimes I would hear him come in a repeat almost exactly the same words as the first night he went away. As for the days that he made deliveries closer to home, he always made sure he had breakfast with me and the kids. He even began taking a genuine interest in our lives, even helping the kids with homework and sometimes taking them to school. For me it was starting to feel like we were a real family however there was still one thing he didn't know and that one thing I was dying to tell him but just like the coward I was I couldn't.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R


End file.
